A switched-mode power converter (also referred to as a “power converter” or “regulator”) is a power supply or power processing circuit that converts an input voltage waveform into a specified output voltage waveform. DC-DC power converters convert a dc input voltage which may be time varying into a dc output voltage. Controllers associated with the power converters manage an operation thereof by controlling conduction periods or switching frequencies of switches employed therein. Generally, the controllers are coupled between an input and output of the power converter in a feedback loop configuration (also referred to as a “control loop” or “closed control loop”).
Typically, the controller measures an output characteristic (e.g., an output voltage, an output current, or a combination of an output voltage and an output current) of the power converter, and based thereon modifies a duty cycle of power switches of a hard-switched power converter or a switching frequency of the power switches of a resonant power converter. The duty cycle is a ratio represented by a conduction period of a power switch to a switching period thereof. Thus, if a switch conducts for half of the switching period, the duty cycle for the power switch would be 0.5 (or 50%). Additionally, as voltage or current for systems, such as a microprocessor powered by the power converter, dynamically change (e.g., as a computational load on a load microprocessor changes), the controller should be configured to dynamically increase or decrease the duty cycle or the switching frequency of the power switches therein to maintain an output characteristic, such as an output voltage, at a desired value. A controller for a power converter is generally formed as an integrated circuit with conductive pins that are soldered or otherwise electrically bonded to a printed wiring board in an end product.
To provide the voltage conversion and regulation functions, the power converters include active power switches such as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (“MOSFETs”) that are coupled to the input voltage source and periodically switch a reactive circuit element such as an inductor to the voltage source at a switching frequency that may be on the order of 100 kHz or higher. To provide a dc output voltage, the power converters include diodes to provide a rectification function. When high power conversion efficiency is desired, synchronous rectifiers are substituted for the rectifying diodes. A controller in the power converter is frequently employed to produce a control signal for a synchronous rectifier.
A design issue for resonant power converters is the need to provide suitable timing for the control signal that controls a synchronous rectifier on the secondary side of the power train relative to the timing of a control signal that controls a primary-side power switch therein. The timing of the signal that controls the synchronous rectifier relative to the timing of the control signal for a primary-side power switch can have a substantial impact on power conversion efficiency. In view of the present market focus on producing power converters with high power conversion efficiency at high manufacturing volume and with low manufacturing cost, an improved process and method to provide such timing control in a resonant power converter would address an unanswered market need.
Thus, there is a need for a process and related method to provide improved control of timing of a control signal for a secondary-side synchronous rectifier in a resonant switched-mode power converter that avoids the disadvantages of conventional approaches.